The present invention is concerned with a dental pin of the type comprising a stem provided with a head.
The head of the pin serves for the reconstitution, in a composite material or an amalgam, of a stump intended to receive a dental crown, while the stem of the pin is intended to be inserted and sealed in a hole provided in the root of the natural tooth.